Second Chance
by KazaraEmily
Summary: Well.. it's a story about Bella after Edward left her in the forest. She tries to move on, and actually seems to succeed. Until... (please review! Better than it sounds ;))
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Heyy people! First, I do NOT own any of the characters, nor the story, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Second, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice on this one! Third, apologies for my bad grammar or word choice every now and then, I originally am Dutch so.. Guess I start writing, enjoy ;)_

Bella's p.o.v

I hear the rain ticking on the window. It is a soft Friday evening, the skies are grey and the rain is pouring softly. It is seven o'clock, me and Charlie are sitting at the table next to the window. There are just as many people out here in the diner, than people at the dump. Practically none. Charlie is eating his everlasting fries and I'm just watching him eat. 'You sure you don't want some?' Charlie asked. 'No thanks dad, I'm fine.' I smiled at him, he shrugged and continued eating his fries and burger. I'm looking out of the window as I see a red chevy turn on the parking lot. My eyes almost immediately lightened up as I saw Jacob stepping out of the car. 'Excuse me' I say to Charlie, rising and trying my best not to run outside.

Jacob already saw me as I ran outside, he smiled his super sexy half-smile, and I fell into his arms. 'Oh thank you! I can't thank you enough, I'm so happy you fixed my car.' I whispered in his ears, still hugging him. 'Bella, Bella, it's okay! Let go of me, you're almost killing me!' I let go of him and smiled. I was so happy to see him. He always has been there for me, since the department of Edward, two years ago. Edward. Just my thoughts about him make me shiver again. I still love him, and never understood why he left. How could he hurt me that much? 'What's wrong bell? Suddenly look so sad.' Jake says concerned, disturbing my sad thoughts about Edward. 'Oh, it's nothing' I smiled. I can't tell him I was thinking of Edward again. It would make him go crazy all over again. 'Let's go inside, I'm freezing' I said, as a cold shiver runs down my back. 'Alright' Jake says, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders.

Charlie already finished his dinner when we got inside. 'Hi Charlie, long time since we saw each other, nice to see you.' Jake bent over to hug him. 'Yes, hello Jacob, nice seeing you too.' he stood up and hugged him. 'Let's go home, what an awkward place for a family meeting.' Yes, we saw Jacob as family, just as Billy.

When we turned on the driveway of our house, I jumped out of the old car and rushed over to the door, Jake following me. Only a few seconds later the police car of my dad drove up the driveway. When we went into the house I warned Jake that it would be an absolute mess, and I would clean it up as soon as possible. Since I haven't had any time, because all I was doing was lying there on my bed, sobbing around about Edward, wondering why he left me, why he even told me he loved me when he actually really didn't.

Jake followed me upstairs, and when we entered my bedroom he immediately crashed on my bed. 'I'm so tired, I could sleep for weeks. The whole night I have been working on that stupid car of yours.' He looked me in the eyes, hoping to make me feel sorry for him, but I really didn't. I knew he would do anything for me, and staying up late wasn't a problem at all. I decided to pretend like I was comforting him. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. 'Oh, you poor baby, come let me hug you.' Jake stared me in the eyes. Suddenly he turned over and kissed me gently on my cheek. (Okay, okay, well.. I should have told you, I'm with Jake now.) Then, he made a line of kisses from my cheek to my mouth, and once he got there I felt his tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth to let him in and we kissed passionately. He bent over, making me lay down and he bowed over me. Still kissing me, he tried to take off my jacket. I got a flashback of me trying to pull out Edward's shirt when he refused to let me. There I go again.. Thinking of Edward while I should forget him completely, and enjoy my time with Jacob. Obviously Jake noticed that I trailed off, and he let go of me. 'What's up Bells?' he asked concerned. 'It's nothing Jake.. Well I am actually not yet ready to have sex. It is nothing about you, but ehm.. Yeah, well.. You know..' I don't dare to say his name to Jacob. In my head, I continually hear his name. Edward. Edward. EDWARD! This stupid- 'Yeah Bells, I totally understand.' Jake cut off my thoughts as he smiled at me. We stared each other in the eye for a while, when he suddenly stood up and said he had to go. He kissed me one last time and left my room.

When I heard Jake saying goodbye to Charlie downstairs, I was putting my jacket back on and collecting my laundry in a grey basket. I walked to the bathroom with the basket and dumped the clothes in the washing machine. Then I went over to Charlie's room, a smell of old cheese and worn sport socks greeted me as I came in. I immediately covered my nose and walked to the window, opening it as quick as possible. Then I picked up the grey basket and collected Charlie's dirty clothes. I walked over to the bathroom again and put the clothes in the washing machine, along with mine. I put some washing powder and fabric softener in the thing and hit the 'on' button. I walked downstairs and saw Charlie hang on the sofa with a can of beer and some chips. 'Lazybones' I yelled at him. 'I love you too, hun.' he answered. I smiled and walked up to the kitchen. I almost got a heart attack when I saw the huge pile of dishes. I started washing the plates and hummed 'tonight I'm getting over you' by Carly Rae Jepsen. It was the moment I looked out of the window when I knew something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. My eyes widened and the plate in my hand crashed to the floor.

The doorbell rang. 'Bella, please open up!' Charlie yelled at me. I stood there, frozen. This could not be. This was not happening. I tried to cool down, tried to get myself together. I tried to yell back at Charlie that he should open, I tried to move. Nothing happened. I heard Charlie get off the sofa, walking up to the door. He opened and I heard his swallow. My heartbeat rose as I saw the person standing at the door. I could not think clearly anymore. Something black pulled his way to my eyes. I saw the person talk to Charlie and walk inside. That was when I saw the floor come nearer and suddenly everything fell black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: hey again. I decided to build up the tension of the last chapter by adding a chapter in Jacob's p.o.v. … Thanks for the reviews! Already love my fans! _

**Jacob's p.o.v**

It's late night. I should hang out with the guys of the pack, but I promised Bella I'd fix her car. I was checking on the engine and checked the gas. Everything seemed fine by now. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Pfff.. This damn car. I am exhausted and threw the towel that was hanging on my shoulders on a chair in the garage.

When I came into the house I heard the TV as loud as what. Billy was watching the game. I wondered why he didn't meet up with Charlie to watch it together. Anyways, I don't care. All I want to do is sleep right now. I walked up the stairs while I yelled 'Goodnight!' at Billy. I had no response, but I don't mind. In my room I took off my shirt, that was full of oil stains. I threw it in the laundry basket and right after that I launched my jeans. I threw on a pair of jogging's and walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

When I was finally in bed, I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. She is so perfect. She is so wonderful. She means the world to me. Edward was stupid to let her go. But he gave me a chance. And weird enough I liked him for that.

Edward broke her heart. I will break him. That's what I promised, but I can't. I know I will hurt her even more when I harm Edward. If I would pull a hair out of his ugly head she would be mad at me. I hate the stupid bloodsucker. He destroyed my life, and did also to Bella after he left her in the woods. I remember finding her, lying on the cold, hard ground. I carried her all the way home, where Charlie took her over and tuck her in bed. The memory of the following year after his department were heart breaking. Bella having nightmares, Bella standing in the kitchen, suddenly collapsing and sobbing around, humming words that none of us could understand but we knew what she was saying: 'I want my Edward back.' She would repeat it over and over again, she would cry herself to sleep, she didn't eat, drink or even shower for a month. The worst was Bella getting hit by a truck.

I laid there, thinking of the bad memories, when suddenly all the good ones came; Bella recovering from her accident, she only had a few broken ribs, a bruised arm and lots of scrapes and burns. She recovered fast, thank god, and made her mind clear. I remember the first time she actually went outside, getting fresh air. Man, she looked so terrible, yet so beautiful. The first time she actually spoke to me, the first time she visited my house, the first time she met the pack again. She grew more and more, became stronger, independent. And then, finally, the day I dared to kiss her, the moment she first refused, the awkwardness and then the second kiss. It was all so beautiful. Our relationship grew stronger, I got the feeling she was actually getting over that leech, and we were getting best mates. She's become my love of my life, my best friend, my lover, and she will become my wife. We will have children and let them play in the huge garden of our grand mansion. I want to build a future with her. And I think I am ready to imprint her.

When I looked at the clock radio I saw it was 6:30. Wow, I really did stay up all night, thinking of Bella. She takes my breath away. I got out of bed and threw some clothes on. I walked downstairs. Billy was preparing breakfast, as I walked into the kitchen. He greeted me with a kind 'Good morning Jake, slept well?' and continued flipping over the pancakes. 'Sure, as usual.' Okay, now it's time for me to explain the situation. You're probably thinking: How come Billy takes perfectly care of himself? Doesn't he supposed to be in a wheelchair? Well, I will explain. Short after Bella was found in the woods, Billy had had an operation on both his legs. After the operation, everything was still the same way it used to be. Poor wheel-chaired Billy. But he didn't give up on his legs and started training on the treadmill. Several weeks later he had a new operation, this time on his lower back. First it didn't seem to help, but together with the trainings, Billy actually started walking again. Now, one and a half years later, he is walking perfectly fine. He can do his own things now, and doesn't need a child like me anymore.

I ate together with Billy and after that I did the dishes. Billy was upstairs, doing laundry. I walked into the garage and decided to take a look at the old and rusty motorbike I found at the dump. I amused myself with it until I got thirsty and went inside to get some water. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 18.30 and rushed to get in time to the diner. I know they are there. Charlie always eats there around seven o'clock. So I yelled at Billy that I would go to Bella and got a simple 'Ok, see you later!' back. I jumped in the old chevy and drove away.

When I arrived about fifteen minutes later, I got out of the car and watched over to the window to see if Bella and Charlie were sitting on the spot where they always sit. I saw Bella jump up and almost run away. Just a few seconds later the door of the diner opened with a hard swing. When I saw Bella stumble I could not help but smile. My smile faded a little when she got nearer. She looked better than before. She threw her arms around me and whispered in my ear: 'Oh thank you! I can't thank you enough, I'm so happy you fixed my car.' She was still hugging me. 'Bella, Bella, it's okay! Let go of me, you're almost killing me!' She almost immediately let go of me and I regret saying she should let go. She smiled and seemed to trail off. I saw her shiver and I started to worry. Was she thinking of HIM again? Oh, dear lord don't let it be. 'What's wrong bell? Suddenly look so sad.' I said, but I knew that she would deny anything. 'Oh, it's nothing.' See, I knew it. Before I could say anything she said: 'Let's go inside, I'm freezing.' I couldn't do anything but drop the subject. 'Alright.' I sighed, and hoped she didn't sense the disappointment in my voice. I wrapped my arm around her and together we walked inside.

Charlie was just finishing his dinner when we got inside. 'Hi Charlie, long time since we saw each other, nice to see you.' I said, and I bent over to hug him. 'Yes, hello Jacob, nice seeing you too.' he stood up and hugged me. 'Let's go home, what an awkward place for a family meeting.' I grinned when I heard the words ''family meeting'' come out of Charlie's mouth.

We drove up the driveway of Bella's and Charlie's home and Bella jumped out of the car. I followed her to the door just as Charlie drove up in his police car. We went inside and Bella told me not to look at the mess. Hell it was a mess. She said she would clean it up. I should probably help her out. Nah.. don't feel like cleaning up today lol.

I followed her upstairs and immediately sat on her bed. I hoped she would join me. She didn't. she just stood there staring at me. Need something to say.. 'I'm so tired, I could sleep for weeks. The whole night I have been working on that stupid car of yours.' I said, staring her in the eyes, hoping she would now ''comfort'' me. It worked. She came over to hug me. 'Oh, you poor baby, come let me hug you.' I looked at her and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. I kissed her cheek and kissed my way to her mouth. I started licking her lip and she opened her mouth to let my tongue in. The kiss got more intense and I bowed over, making her lay down and tried to pull of her jacket. Suddenly I felt her stiffen. 'What's up Bells?' I asked concerned. 'It's nothing Jake.. Well I am actually not yet ready to have sex. It is nothing about you, but ehm.. Yeah, well.. You know..' She didn't complete the sentence but I knew. I knew she thought of that leech. I tried to hide my anger for the bloodsucker and had a moment to calm myself down. I sighed silently and said: 'Yeah Bells, I totally understand.' I realised that our moment was totally destroyed and decided that it was time for me to go. I kissed her, said goodbye and left the room.

Downstairs I ran into Charlie who was just picking a can of beer out of the kitchen. 'Hey Jake, want some too?' He asked kind. 'No thanks Charlie, just heading home. Bye.' I smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Okay, bye.' I walked out of the house, closing the door carefully behind me when I suddenly realised I had to walk all the way home. I decided to enter the woods and transform, as that would go faster.

Ten minutes later I arrived home, and just before exiting the woods I transformed to human again. I saw Billy trying to clean the windows. It looked kind of funny. I went inside and decided to watch a little TV.

Just an hour or two later I heard the phone ring. I went over and picked it up. The frightened voice of Charlie made me nervous. 'Jake, you have to come here as soon as possible. Something's clearly wrong with Bella. And someone is here to see her.' I thought who would visit Bella at this time? A wave of disgust hit me when I thought of the name; Cullen. As fast as I could I hit the road and drove to their house.

_Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. this was a really tough one, and I am thinking about chapter 3. How the hell am I going to write that one? Lol. For you guys I will try! Thanks so much for support. And please review about chapter one and this chapter too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: hey you guys, I wrote this chapter in the bus. We're on a long school trip and I am really bored lol. So.. here's chapter 3! Enjoy!_

**Bella's p.o.v**

I hear voices around me. Everything is still dark but I hear the mumbling. It are male voices. I open my eyes and see that I am in the living room, lying on the sofa. The voices became clearer and I realised they came out of the kitchen. I tried to stand up when I suddenly felt a sting in my ankle. Damn, that hurt. I felt an irritating headache rise in the back of my head. I moved my hand towards it and felt some stitches. I groaned and tried to stand up. Damn that stupid ankle. I can't even walk. I sat back in the sofa when I heard stumbling in the kitchen. Just then, Charlie walked in and smiled at me. 'Welcome back Bella, you've passed out for a little while. Ehm, well yeah, there is someone here to see you.' I suddenly remembered everything that had happened before. The reason of my probably broken ankle and the stitches was the fall. I must have hit the floor very hard. Charlie asked if the person could come in. Then I realised who actually was sitting in the room right next to me. I suddenly got scared. It was him, no doubt, I had seen him and he had looked me right in the eyes. Edward. My Edward. No, no he wasn't mine. He does not love me. Bella, will you ever get over him? He told you in the woods that he didn't love you. But why did he come here? Why would he_ dare_ to come here? Was he here to break my heart again?

'Bella? I asked if he could come in.' Charlie was watching me with asking eyes. 'Oh, yes, ehm.. Of course!' I tried to sound convincing, and not letting the confusion through my voice. 'Ehm, yes, you can come in!' I said a little louder, because you couldn't hear each other speaking normally in the different rooms. But I knew he had heard everything. He is a vampire, of course he heard me. But it had to seem logical to Charlie.

Then he came in. It was like I saw an angel. The light that came off of him, his beautiful face, his perfect body. I longed to kiss him. I wanted to hold him in my arms, never let go, stand there with him for ages. But no, I had to resist. I made a promise to Jacob. I would betray him. I would break my promise. So I kept quiet, and waited for Edward to talk. While he was standing there, I looked at every part of his body, trying to find any changes, but there were none. He was exactly the same he was 2 years ago. Of course you stupid! He is a freaking VAMPIRE! He does NOT CHANGE! He is the one who broke your heart. He is the one who left you in the woods. He is the one who does not love you. He does not deserve your love. Now put yourself together and face it; you and Edward are not meant to be.

I hadn't realised that Edward was coming closer, step by step, and was now standing just 2 metres in front of me. I sat up straight and watched him stand there. He didn't dare come closer. 'Ehm.. Hey Bella.' He said hesitating. I tried to look indifferent, but I think I failed. I felt too happy to see him again. And yet so angry he left me in the first place. 'I need to talk to you.' He looked over to Charlie. 'Ehm.. Would you mind?' I looked over to Charlie and nodded, signing him to leave the room. When Charlie got out of the room I ordered: 'Talk.' It came out cold and hard, but it was best for both of us. However, Edward did not talk. He was surprised by my bitterness, but recovered quickly and he began to speak. 'Bella, I will cut right through the chase. You should know that I love you, and I never stopped doing so. Everything I said in the woods was a lie. I wanted to keep you save. Too many blood of yours was spilt on my account. I wanted to keep you save from the Volturi, bus most of all for Victoria. If I stayed, they would come after you. I don't want you to die, and I certainly don't want you to get turned. Your whole life would be a lie and your mortality would be gone. I would not let you do that.' He finished and I looked at him, astonished and surprised. So, after all this time, mister Cullen thinks he can show up and tell me that he loves me, more important, he never_ stopped_ loving me, and everything would be fine? Hell I'll prove him wrong. I felt myself getting angry. How _dare_ he do that to me? How _dare_ he cause so much misery, and then think everything will be fine again when he told me he still loved me? Just as I wanted to shout at him, I heard a car door slam, and footsteps run towards the house. In the corner of my eyes I saw Edward collapse and hold his stomach. I heard a loud bang on the door. I went as fast as I could (with my broken ankle) to the door.

I opened the door and saw the worried and yet angry eyes of Jacob. I was so happy to see him right now, and I fell in his arms. I started to cry and Jake carried me to the sofa and put me down. He sat next to me and comforted me, trying to make me smile again, like he always did when I was crying. Mostly about Edward. And this time again. I felt guilty and I tried to calm myself down. Jake did not seem to notice Edward was in the room. And when he did, that's when things got pretty serious. And bad, very, very bad.

_Authors note: I hope the tension is high enough Ii already started on chapter 4, and decided it would take place in Edward's p.o.v. I think this chapter really sucks, and I hope it will get better.. I am losing interest on this story, so there has to happen something big to get my attention. Please keep on reviewing! I need it! It's my motivation ;) _

_Also, please tell me what you think of this chapter. If I get enough reviews, maybe I will update a better version!_

_Thanks a lot for supporting me so far! Love you guys!_

_Kisses Kazara_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: hey you guys : ) Now this chapter is in Edward's p.o.v. I am looking forward to writing it, because it seems fun writing about the Cullens. I love Emmet and Alice! Now let's start!_

**Edward's p.o.v**

I am sitting on the lounge chair in my room, thinking of Bella. Would she think of me? probably not. The first 2 weeks after I left her in the woods were terrible. I didn't let myself near her and I told Alice not to inform me about her visions of Bella. After a while she told me she didn't get any visions of her anymore. It was a shock for both of us. I miss her so much. I want to hold her in my arms again, and never let her go. But I have to resist. I would only put her in danger. I would spill more of her blood. Maybe I won't be able to control myself. Maybe-

'Edward, are you coming?' Emmet asked me, and I realised he was standing in my room. I did not hear him coming, neither did I hear his thoughts. I was too focused on my thoughts about Bella, as usual in the past 2 years. 'Eh, yeah, sure.. Where were we going again?' I really didn't remember. 'Ehm.. Hunting!? Edward, you already asked 4 times! You agreed this morning, we would go hunting this evening, remember? You wanted a little distraction. Let me guess? Bella. Edward you should go back to her. You love her, she loves you, we all want to see her again. We all miss her. You two are meant to be! Why did you even leave her in the first place? Why did we have to go? Alice also wants to hang out with her again.. She hasn't seen her in almost 2 years! They were best friends! You forbade her to see her, even in her visions.. Please Edward, we have to go back. Besides, I can't see you all heartbroken all day long and sitting in your room doing nothing but sob around...'

I looked at Emmet and got angry. 'I will _not_ go to Bella. If I'm with her they will come after her!' 'You know we will protect her! You know we will!' Emmet threw the words at me. It was like he spat fire. He looked angry at me. I could not stop myself. I stood up and ran to him in vampire speed. My face was a few inches away from his. I looked him in the eyes, terrifying, angry, intimidating. I pointed my finger at his chest. 'You better back off and mind your own business.' Emmet, obviously not intimidated by me, pushed my hand away and began talking very calm. 'Edward, you don't want to fight with me. I am your brother. I don't want to hurt you.' His words made me even more angry and I punched him in the face. He looked at me, surprised, and then, after a brief moment, he punched me back. What happened now is something you all won't understand. It is all too fast for human eyes. Let's say we got in a fight and our supernatural strength caused a lot of bruises and scratches. Suddenly Alice came between us. 'Guys, what's up? Why are you fighting? Please stop, Esme doesn't want you to fight, neither does the rest of us.' Emmet and I looked at each other. 'I'm sorry Emmet, we shouldn't have done that.' I shrugged and smiled apologetically. 'Yeah, I guess you're right.. I'm sorry too.' We smiled at each other and got into a big hug. Alice joined and we all laughed.

But it didn't stay all peace and quiet. The next week I almost attacked Jasper because he was freaking me out about how he felt how I was feeling. I told him to stay out of my business. I also saw how Esme was suffering about my reactions to everyone. Carlisle tried to talk to me several times, but I ignored him.

A week after I almost attacked Jasper, Esme snapped. 'Jeez Edward, you really have to stop sobbing around and snap at the others all the time. Please go to Bella or change your attitude, or I'll totally freak out!' I looked her astonished in the eyes. 'Wow Esme, I'm sorry, but I can't go to Bella. You know that.. It would all be for nothing. And besides, I think she is long over me, she must have moved on with her life.' The whole family was sitting in the living room and everyone was looking at me. 'Didn't you notice the way she was looking at you? She didn't just love you, she admired you, she worshipped the floor on which you were walking. You were the one and only angel for her.' Esme smiled as Alice said that. 'Well, you must have seen it wrong.' I hesitated a little before saying 'And besides, I have something to tell you, I didn't tell before..' Everyone looked curiously at me. I swallowed a couple of times and then I began hesitatingly to speak. 'Well.. In the woods-'

'Yes we know, you told her that we had to go and never came back, but it Is so obvious that you have to go to her.' Alice said. 'No,' I said, 'You don't understand… I told her I didn't love her.' Now… It was said. They knew. They now knew everything. I didn't dare to look at them, but I forced myself to. I saw Alice with one hand covering her mouth. Her eyes looked shocked. Next to her sat Jasper, one arm around Alice, looking at me and shaking his head. Emmet had his eyes pointed somewhere behind me, on the wall, looking angry and shocked. Esme had tears in her eyes and Carlisle tried to comfort her. Rosalie was the only one who didn't care. She looked rather bored and annoyed.

Carlisle was the first one to speak. I could see that he had chosen his words carefully. 'Edward, we all know Bella and you love each other. You know that. So I think you should go visit her. I know she is hurt, you know it to, but a little bit of talking would be good for both of you.' I looked at him. I know how bad I had hurt them by taking Bella away. I know how bad I had hurt Bella by leaving. I had to make up to her. And to my family. But not this way.. I would put Bella in danger. I would- 'Oh, for Christ's sake, Edward! You are going to visit Bella, we all will stay right behind you, so that you are more comfortable. I think it's better if Alice stays here. She might not control herself and fly into Bella's arms. Jasper can stay with her. Tomorrow we are heading towards her house. We're taking the car. No but's, no exceptions. Any questions? No? well, can I go now? I have some stuff to take care of.' I was surprised. Everyone was. This were the first words Rosalie spoke about Bella the past 2 years. She looked at us. 'What? Yes, I know, I do not like Bella that much, but I can see Edward suffering and I am done with this drama.' Esme smiled and hugged Rosalie. Alice calmed down. 'Well.. Yeah, I should probably stay home, but please tell me everything that happened!' I laughed and promised I would tell her. And that's when we decided, actually, Rosalie decided to go visit Bella.

_Author's note: ohmygosh! You guys, I'm totally sorry it took so long! We are currently on a camping trip and we aren't home very often. I continued writing in my notebook, but I have to type it all over : ( So I will do as much as I can today and hope for the best.. You guys are awesome for waiting! Can't thank you enough! I hope I can do another chapter today, but I can't guarantee. Love you guys! And keep up the reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: WARNING! Strong language in this chapter! Decided to make it some more adulty.. Well.. Chapter 5 is actually part of chapter 4, but it became too long so I decided to split it up in two chapters. So this chapter is also in Edward's p.o.v, yay haha. Oh yeah, and please don't hate me for this chapter. Keep in mind; I really, really hate Edward. Enjoy!_

**Edward's p.o.v**

I sat in my room, but I couldn't stand still. I was constantly walking around, trying to find something to do. I tried to read a book, talk to the others, played a little piano, but I couldn't concentrate. I was too nervous to sit down for a while. I was nervous for tomorrow. I would talk to her tomorrow. Well, if she would let me in. Maybe she won't even be home. I hope she will. No, I don't.. Oh, I don't know.. I hope she will be happy to see me, but I doubt it. She had looked so torn apart when I left her. I don't know if she will ever forgive me. but if she doesn't, I will totally understand. I mean, I destroyed her life. I will have to live with the choice she would make. I sat down in my lounge chair. I laid my face in my hands and tried to think of something else than Bella. I concentrated on the thoughts of Alice. She was looking through some clothing magazine, as I could make up from her thoughts. Oh, cute top, ah, nice shirt, etc. I laughed. Well, she will ask Rosalie if she wants to go shopping. Knowing Alice she would go tomorrow straight ahead. Tomorrow.. Bella hit my thoughts again. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Wow, it wasn't tomorrow anymore. It was today. I panicked. Then I heard Alice come to my room. 'You ready?' She asked, looking at me happily but also concerned. Then she looked up and down to what I was wearing. 'You definitely need to change. Be ready in 5 minutes, Emmet drives and Carlisle and Esme will follow. So hurry!' She walked downstairs as I shook my head. I quickly (yes, as in vampire-quickly) changed clothes and walked downstairs.

Rosalie and Emmet already sat in the car when I shoved myself on one of the back seats. Carlisle and Esme sat in Carlisle's car, but it still stood in the garage. Rosalie turned around and looked at me with a soothing smile. 'It will be alright, you know it will.' She turned to Emmet who had grabbed her hand and squeezed gently in it. The whole way to Forks I was thinking about Bella. No one talked, so I had no other choice.

When we turned into the street where Bella lives, the nervousness hit me again. What if she didn't want to see me at all? What if she slammed the door shut in my face? What if she told me to go? 'Okay guys, let's turn around. She probably isn't even home.' I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Rosalie's face stare at me in anger. She looked dangerously threatening, as if she could kill me right on the spot. 'We are going nowhere!' She yelled. 'We didn't drive all the way here just to turn around again. Emmet, park right over there. We will stay in the car, Edward, you go get her! We trust on you.' I saw Rosalie trying to make a comforting smile, but I saw it was fake. I shoved myself off the back seat and closed the car door behind me. I stood there with my hands in my pocket and leaning against the car. I was looking through the kitchen window. I saw Bella standing in front of it, probably doing the dishes. Wow, she looked stunning. Just the same as two years ago, but slightly older. You could see that she grew more like a woman. She got curves at the right places and her hair was also longer. I saw her look up at me and I just thought, right there, she looked so happy. But then, so sudden, her head turned away and she walked away from the window. The window of the car at the driver's side rolled down. 'Ehm, Edward.. You should walk over there and ring the bell.' He said it half joking, half serious. I nodded, swallowed a few times and then walked over to the door and rang the bell. I heard Charlie say something. He either was talking to himself or he was on the phone, because he got no response. He talked again. Yes, he was on the phone. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I turned around and looked over at the two cars with my family in them. I heard Charlie hang up the phone and I rang the bell. Footsteps walking over to the door. It opened. The evil look on his face scared me. He nodded and pointed with his chin to the kitchen. Guess I'll have to wait over there.

I sat in the kitchen and was worried about what had happened to Bella. When I walked past the living room I saw her lay on the sofa. She looked like she had passed out or something. I smelled the beautiful scent of her. I tried to sniff all of the scent in and never let out again. When I took another deep sniff, I smelled something disgusting. I know that scent, but I can't place it. What do I smell? Never mind, I tried to listen to what was happening in the other room, but all I could hear where two people breathing and two heartbeats. Then footsteps and Charlie appeared in the kitchen. 'So.. Edward, what are you doing here? Two years of nothing and now this? Tell me, I'm very not interested in your excuses.' He looked at me with a rude and evil smile. I know now that I am not wanted over here. I shouldn't have come. Just as I was about to say something, I heard a groan in the other room. Charlie looked at me and with a we-are-not-done-yet-look, he left the kitchen. I, again, didn't want to eavesdrop, so I focused on an empty can of beer that stood on the kitchen table. I tried to read what was on it, but I couldn't see it, so I reached out for the can but I hit it and it fell to the floor. To late I realised that I could have saved it with my speed and reflections, but it was too dangerous, knowing that Charlie could walk in any minute. I caught myself listening to the voices in the room next to me. 'Oh, yes, ehm.. Of course!' I was surprised by her different, but still beautiful voice. 'Ehm, yes, you can come in!' She said a little louder. Oh shit.. This is my sign. Okay, just walk over and be cool. Chill down and relax.. I stepped foot by foot in the direction of the living room. Oh gosh.. Here I go!

When I walked into the living room, and I saw her lying there, I thought that she had become the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked at me, indifferently. She didn't show much of her feelings. I wish she would.. Then it would be easier for me. If I only could read her mind.. I would do anything. Charlie was standing in the room like the third wheel. It was a little awkward, but I tried to ignore it. All I could think about right now was Bella. I walked a few steps towards her, but I didn't dare to come any closer. I prefer holding her and kissing her, but I can't go too far, at least not this time. Maybe never, but I will find out soon. I guess.. She suddenly sat up straight and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't see her feelings through her eyes, although I always could. Bella, show me something, please! Okay, this was getting pretty awkward.. I need to say something to break the ice. 'Ehm.. Hey Bella.' Oh great, you haven't seen her in 2 years and all you can say is uhh hey Bella…. I tried to hide my insecurity and smiled at her, but she gave me a bored, no, rather angry look. I just continued, since I needed her to know this. 'I need to talk to you.' I looked at Charlie. I didn't care anymore.. I know he doesn't like me, so I don't have to like him. I was raised well by my parents, but being rude at this moment had to be. 'Ehm.. Would you mind?' It was hard enough to do without Charlie throwing disgusted looks at me, and staring at me the whole time. Bella got my point, nodding at Charlie and after that he left the room. she looked at me with a cool face and kept looking for a brief moment. 'Talk.' It sounded so distant, so hostile.. The little courage and hope I had before were now long gone. I searched for words to say, but I couldn't find some. The speech I had prepared that night was now a big black hole of nothing. I didn't remember.. Well, then I have to freestyle. I took a few deep breathes and then started talking. 'Bella, I think you should know that I love you. I never stopped doing so.' Okay, that was said. I cut right through the chase. 'Everything I said in the woods was a lie.' She needed to know the truth. 'I wanted to keep you safe. Too many blood of yours is spilled by my faults. I wanted to keep you safe from the Volturi, but most of all from Victoria.' She needed to know that I wanted to protect her. 'If I stayed, they would come after you. I don't want you to die, and I certainly don't want you to get turned.' I hoped that Charlie wasn't listening, because he would become suspicious. But Bella had to know what I was feeling and how I was thinking. She needed to know what it was like to be such a monster. I won't let her do that to herself. 'Your whole life would be a lie and your mortality would be gone. I would not let you do that.' I finished, and was quite proud of what I had said. I hope that I convinced her. Maybe we will get together some day again.

But instead of a happy reaction, what I thought I would get, I got a look that scared the hell out of me. She looked hurt and disgusted. And angry. Most of all angry. Fuck.. What have I done? Now I know.. I realised that I had lost her forever. It looked like she was going to say something when I heard a car door slam outside. I thought I recognised the scent, but I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't place it.. What is that awful smell? I collapsed when the scent got worse. I held my stomach and tried my best not to vomit. Dog.. Fucking disgusting smelly dog. What is that beast doing here? I heard a loud bang on the door and Bella jumped on her feet, and almost ran to the door. She walked a little limp and I saw that she had something with her ankle. I couldn't see them and I know I was out of eyes for them too. They had all the attention for the two of them. The gross dog. I almost puked again. They walked in, the dog carried my baby girl. He held the girl I was actually to hold. I stepped back, until I found the corner of the room. if I could cry, I would have made rivers by now. I watched them cuddle up into one big ball on the sofa. I smelled salty tears. Was Bella crying? Oh my god.. I really have ruined everything.. the dog doesn't seem to notice me. I looked at them, too confused to do anything. Dog was trying to calm her down. Suddenly I thought about my family. They must have seen the dog coming. I moved to the door and when I opened it they all stood there. 'We're leaving.' I said, ready to walk past them, towards the door. Emmet stopped me. I looked at Carlisle and he shook his head. 'We are going to talk this through, like real men. I have not raised you like that Edward. I didn't teach you to walk away from your problems. Now turn around and walk in. We will follow.' I looked at him like a child that didn't get his lollypop. However, I obeyed my father's wishes and walked back inside. Carlisle walked to the kitchen to talk to Charlie, and the rest followed me into the living room. The two still sat there, just like some minutes ago. Now the dog looked up. He must have smelled us. He growled and made himself loose of Bella's grip. World War 3 was going to start. What have I done? What have I done to deserve that much bad karma? I must be a very bad person. And I only got worse.

_Author's note: Well, there is going to be a change in the story, but I won't tell ; ) Just wait for the new chapter to come! Oh yes, I'm sorry that Charlie seems a little bit out of character, but this fits better with my story.. Sorry guys. Still, I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy! If you got some ideas for the story, you're welcome to review or PM me ; ) I really appreciate the reviews, although I would like to see some more! Starting chapter 6 now : )_


End file.
